


Ninth Wonder of the World

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [10]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #76. platter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninth Wonder of the World

 

Jo sat between the two men in her life. Napoleon on one side, Illya on the other. Platters of food were placed on the table but nothing was really said as they began to clear the platters. She watched the men passing thing back a forth with only a nod or glance. Words between the two weren't needed.

When the fourth platter was set down, the waitress said worried, "Will you want more?"

"It is all you can eat right?" Illya asked putting a few more pieces of chicken on his dish."

"Yes, but….."

"Then I am still hungry," he said taking a bite of a leg.

"My partner likes to eat, and it runs in the family," Napoleon explained to the as he watched Jo reloading her dish.

After looking at the two others at the table, she noticed that both looked as if they could use more regular meals, the waitress whispered to him, "Where do they put it? They are so skinny."

Shrugging his shoulders, he smiled and winked at he. "That my dear is the ninth wonder of the world. Another platter of fried potatoes please."


End file.
